Dancing Upon the Devil's Tongue
by JuamBomb'sWife
Summary: Sakura attends school for special children, for their abilities and type of skill set. A mysterious boy seemingly follows her around, interested in her strange aura and set of abilities. A strange organization tracks down the Haruno girl and attempts to force her to aid in their evil intentions. Will Sakura catch the mysterious boy's romantic intentions? Find out now in this story.


Chapter I:

In The World of Living Plastic

* * *

The world does not hold you with the value of a man or creature; your world does not see you with the eyes of one; for you are nothing. The air is sharp and brittle, and I feel the air coil around my legs with irritation.

The feelings I feel do not match up with the creases my mouth portrays when I smile. I am just a doll with feeble wishes.

* * *

My hands typed away on my keyboard. The light taps and touches were the fingers creaking against the olden machine. My story was of the hero in a world of dissatisfaction.

The man felt the air and swept his hand against the sand. "Strange", he says. I stopped, my face was illuminated by the bright screen. My hands began again.

Green as the air was orange. The musky semblance of mystery and physical dissatisfaction. I paused and wiped my glasses.

The electronic clock perused the time, three-in-the-morning.

My hair stuck out in the loose hold of my hair clip.

"Who is he?", he said as the small creature flitted across the weeds. He whacked at them waiting for his answer to come.

"There is nothing here Fletcher. He is nonexistent", the words of the older gentleman wafted from under his wispy curls.

He turned the pages of his book. "Impossible. His hands written the path of destiny."

He was pulled back by the old man. "Then I guess the man existed in another time-" I felt tired as I leaned forward.

"He died before your journey started." I stopped. I closed my files and inched over to my bed.

I stretched across the fabric and crumpled the pale sheets.

The new, the old, the unwary mistress.

I was just doing my therapy, my type of therapy. My mind flooded with thoughts of everything that bothered me, my escape was the world of fantasy filled with heroes and heroines who spanned the pages of my mind.

I was ready to go to bed.

* * *

I shrugged on my auburn jacket, my tea colored blouse flattened against me like the thin leaves in autumn.

"Sei no." I stretched in my clothed, pulling my shoulders back with aching muscles.

I yawned into my hand knowing playing adventurer would not get me anywhere.

I released myself of my imaginary armor.

* * *

The school bell rang, the class flooded with new faces. Tall, small, tall. The air flickered with the conversation swimming around me.

My backpack slapped against the chair's legs.

I guess I can't be a warrior with these type of people. I adjusted my imaginary cap. Today I felt like playing captain.

"Hai, hai! Everyone take your seats." Immediately the room was silenced.

He's boring. My legs swung back and forth under my chair.

For mom, I will try not to stand out today..."We will begin with-"...Or anytime next year or the years after.

"Okay, everyone I know you're all new here, so I feel it's better to explain what items you need with you when you are here in my class.

My green eyes adjusted to his suite.

He looks stupid. Swing, swing, swing. My legs kept on going in my seat.

He started calling our names.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Done. I thought he was quick.

 _Slam!_

My eyes looked over to the kid behind me.

I've never thought I would meet a type like him.

The blonde haired boy shifted in his seat. "Oi! Old man you forgot me."

The man at the front flitted through his chart. "Oh, yes. Sorry Uzamaki."

Swing, swing, swing.

"But it's not necessary to make a ruckus to catch my attention."

Swing, swing, swing. Stop.

My mind wondered to the eyes staring into the back of my head. I felt my skin crawl with uneasiness.

I must be drawing attention to myself again.

I sat in my chair normally and the bell rang.

"We'll get back to this next time. Please ask me anything you don't understand", the teacher yelled in his seat.

I picked up my red backpack and I caught the eyes of the boy who eyed me earlier.

I'm not that weird right. Eventually I lost sight of him in the crowd.

On to the next class.

* * *

Thin Water

* * *

Hmm.

The day was almost over and the air was filled with swimming noises.

The conversations around me edged in and out, I felt no water splash onto me.

It was strange I never thought I would have a normal life.

Swish, swish. Stop. Swish, swish. Stop.

My hands swung around while I sat on the bench.

Everyone left their respective classrooms while I'm left to rot.

Swish, swish. Stop. Swish, swish. Stop.

My imaginary captain's hat was gone.

This is no fun.

Swish, swish. Stop. Stop. Swish, swish-

I remember why they let me leave that place.

Swish, swish. Stop. Stop.

Stop.

* * *

I was born during the times of desperation. An unknown in an unknown place. It was squared off the map, and I was told I was safe. I was told it was just forgotten.

Feet trampled hands.

But it was found just as I've spoken my first word. My first sentence. My first paragraph was in a white room with people in white coats.

I was the last one left and I didn't understand why.

Bones were crushed.

I was told it was a dream, but I remember.

"Sakura, do you know why you are here?", the person with the bug-eyed masked asked with a baritone gait.

I was bare except for the white dress.

"No", my voice rang as clear as day.

They shifted as they came down to my level.

"You are here because you are special." They walked across the room to push open a door to another room.

My feet tickled with each step, and my breath never faltered under their gaze.

Special?

The bright lights, the electric whizzes, the tambourines thumping in my tiny ears. It's just like tiny thimbles grated in my head.

"Come here", their voice beckoned.

Another white room.

A table was placed at the center with a small box taped to the table.

"This is why you're here." My small eyes fluttered to the small box. I lifted it.

A small whirring machine buzzed on the table. In a quick flurry of movements my hands created something new out of the device.

How did I do that?

The bug-masked person patted my back, I felt the tingles of tiny bugs dancing on my arms.

"As expected." They brought me again, but to a series of hallways.

What did I do?

They kept on walking without another misstep, click clacking against the frozen tiles.

I didn't understand, but for the next few years I was fed words and information I somehow understood. Each and every day they placed words in front of me and I could absorb it. Nothing could be forgotten, and nothing could leave my gaze. I saw everything and anything and I could do something about it. For the years I have been sitting in a chair tinkering away and learning I have been rescued by something that wanted me again for another purpose. That person had graying hair and crimson coins for eyes. It was confusing.

"You. Come here."My milky white skin shined under the flooding light.

Their red clothes refused to blend into the shadows and it annoyed me.

My white clothes stretched across my lean frame as I traveled over to the older man. The thimbles in my ears scrapped against each other until I wanted my ears to bleed.

"What have they done to you my child?", his deep voice ranged with concern.

Why do you care?

"Nothing." Their dead bodies laid around me.

He grunted and lifted me up, slapped across his shoulder.

I didn't complain, for I didn't understand. And because I could not understand I did not question.

You do not question, unless you have a reason. And when I was at that facility I had no reason to defend them or question them. I was just there, so I didn't understand.

I was just something to exist.

A cream colored bowl was handed to me, green liquid slushed inside. I looked to him as if to question him.

He waved his hands. "You're not getting enough nutrients."

He grabbed himself one and sat down with me.

He slurped.

I only stared at my bowl. My lips trembled.

He looked back at me with scrunched eyebrows.

He stopped and opened his mouth to speak. "What's wron-"

My voice shattered the air.

"Aren't you going to hurt me? Do something? Or do anything to me?" My breath heaved.

He pushed his bowl aside and came to my side.

"Why would I do that?" his voice rumbled.

My wet-slicked cheeks rubbed against the table. "Because you killed all those people."

Slap.

I turned my face and his hand slapped against the surface next to me.

"They did nothing but use you." His steely eyes crackled in their stony orbs.

My voice sweeped in the tense current. "But-"

"Until now I have been searching for several years to find their base of operations. And now I have you out of their grasps. They were using you as a machine fueled for whatever orders they gave you, even if you stopped, even if you refused to work with them, you would still be forced to build what their mind's desire." His voice cut the air in booming folds.

My clothes still stained from the damp walls and the blood from my previous enclosure, I forked the end of my dress wanting to rip it to pieces. His voice still held a vibrant twang, the ends of my hair snapped in his fiery aura.

I said nothing as he calmed down and ate his soup again.

Clack, clack, clack, tap. His bowl scrapped at the noises of his spoon. Clack, clack, scrip. He finished while mine is still cold and untouched. The table was turned and he pulled it back, removing my bowl and setting it in my lap.

He gave me a firm tap on my shoulder. I looked up.

"You still need to eat your food. If you really want to stay alive, you don't starve your body of food." His eyes caught me as I stared, "It's one of the worst ways to die."

I held a spoon in my hand and kept my stare.

Who is this man?

* * *

We were walking in a place so strange to me, it wasn't like anything I've seen.

Side-by-side, playing the innocent smile as I frowned internally.

There's no reason to be here.

He held onto me hand as we turned a corner, I tried to rip it away from him. He stopped.

"Sakura, calm down." His hat's brim smooshed into my hair.

I became irritated as crowds of people swam around us.

He pulled me back to him.

" I'm still not sure if those people are going to be after you." His mouth whispers in my ears, "It's best to lay low and pretend nothing is wrong."

I felt some eyes staring at me.

I grabbed his hand and gave him a stern look.

I felt confused as his piercing eyes stared back at me.

I've never thought I would act this way, we started walking, or ever feel this way towards a person.

He tugs he into a shop and sits me down.

I'm usually numb to my feelings, but with him I feel something.

He hands me a drink.

I feel alive.

The dullness of time passing away in that place has disappeared. I feel something so alien to me.

* * *

The crackle and snap of thunder resounded in the sky. The warm breeze showered me with droplets of rain.

We were in a new area recently built for people to take resident.

I was donned in a gray slicker.

His grip on my hand never faltered.

Houses lining the sidewalk: old, new, and semi-new with a shiny coating of water.

He walked me to a house older than the previous, but new enough to gain some dust and creaks.

The door opened slowly, a view of a shaded room and and furniture fresh from the store filtering into my vision.

He gestured me to a room, filled and white. The walls specked with nothing, just cute creatures dancing on my door, bright and smiley as my mouth stayed in a line.

He let me go in and unpack whatever we bought for me to wear, carry, and any belongings I had for the matter.

My new home...

Hey, I haven't posted in a while (a bunch of months) this is something I worked hard on. I hope yah like. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeez don't read my other stories. Imma fix them later. ^owo^


End file.
